I Write Sins, Not Tragedies
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Riza and Roy are to be married in 3 days. Riza is a cheating whore, Ed finds out but doesn't want to tell the man he loves. Winry tries to convince Ed its the right thing to do. Will he make the best choice? RoyEd Yaoi Collection of song-fics On Hiatus
1. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**Lexi: Hola me amigos! I got bored and wrote this. I've never written a songfic before so i thought it might be an interesting change. I believe this will be a short Ed/Roy story, that will be updated periodically. Uhhhh... the rating might move up if I decide to have a *cough cough* lemon *cough cough* Who said that? ^.^,**

**Im not in the mood to do a giant, funny, Roy-Ed-Me convo at the beginning rite now. Just pretend I did :D The only reason I wanted to write this is cos my buddy CinamonSwirls did a songfic, and I felt an urge to XD Not a great reason, but watevs.**

**On with the fic!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any lyrics/songs used in this story.**

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**00000000000000000000000**

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies by: Panic! at the Disco**

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." _

Ed pressed his ear to the door and strained to hear what the occupants behind it were saying. 'Something about Riza cheating on Roy? She would never do such a thing!' Ed thought angrily.

As much as Ed was in love with Roy, he would never steal him from Riza. The two had fought for him, without Roy's knowledge. Ed lost. There was nothing he could do about it anymore. But he would never go behind her back. He promised to back off if he lost. One thing Edward always did was keep his promises.

Edward pushed the door to the small room outside the chapel, open.

"What are you talking about? Riza would never cheat on Roy!" he yelled. Almost laughing at Winry's shocked face.

"Ed..." Winry said, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what you're talking about!" he said.

"Ed, you weren't supposed to find out. Apparently, Riza has always dated more than 1 guy without telling the other. I just found out the rumors and gossip were true from him," Winry jerked her thumb at the waiter, "But we need to tell Roy!"

"No. Don't ruin his wedding. Even if she doesn't love him, he loves her. You can't break his heart because of something she did!" he yelled.

"Ed, it's not fair to keep this from him. Riza is my best friend, but that won't stop me from keeping her from marrying someone who she doesn't return feelings for!" Winry replied.

"Just shut your mouth Winry! This isn't your business!"

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..... _

"Ed, you're his friend, and best man, it's your job to protect him from things like this! Hughes is gone so you need to do it..."

"Winry, I am protecting him. If I told him his fiance was cheating on him, it would break his heart," Ed replied.

"He would be hurt more if he finds this out later in their marriage!" she yelled.

"Maybe if he doesn't find out, she'll stop! I can't do that to him anyways. I'm saving their marriage, they can't be angry at me!" Edward reasoned with himself.

_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...  
_

"It's only the rehearsal dinner night. You have three days until the wedding. I hope you can make the right decision to tell him before that. Please gather the courage to save him from worse pain," Winry whispered on the way out the door.

This left Ed in a very awkward postition, sitting next to the waiter who Winry was talking to about the catering.

"Can't you people just keep your mouths closed for once?" Ed said angrily before he walked out the door.

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality... _

Edward sat at the same table as the soon-to-be-married. He and Roy had become not-as-hateful since Ed had restored his younger brother's body. He still didn't regain his missing limbs, but as long as Al was whole, he didnt't mind.

The rehearsal dinner was a quiet event at some hot-shot restraunt Roy had booked for the night. Edward sat in silence to the right of Roy while Alphonse sat to his left. And of course Riza was on Roy's other side.

Ed was contemplating his options.

1. Tell Roy

2. Don't

If he was to do the first he would have a chance at Roy, and stop him from getting hurt worse.

To do the latter would be sort of cruel and mean. But he would be keeping his promise to Riza better and possibly saving their marriage.

As much as he loved Roy, he would never purposely hurt him just to be with him. Ed mostly cared about his happiness.

If that was true both options would make Edward happy. But which would be better for Roy?

"Ed?" A voice asked.

Edward looked up from the silverware he was playing with and saw Roy staring oddly at him. "You look distracted. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, faking a smile.

Roy could tell that he wasn't truelly happy at the moment, but wasn't sure what was bothering his subordinate so much.

Ed just wished there was a way to tell Roy without breaking his heart. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to enjoy the rest of the night.

_Again......_

"Should I tell him?" Edward asked himself while lying in bed that night. He had asked this question outloud for the past hour since he got home.

Yet, the answer still evaded him as ever.

_I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

"Yeah, I should. I love him too much to watch him suffer," Edward decided outloud before dozing off to sleep.

_Again......_

**000000000000000000**

**Lexi: First chappy is done! I promise to update my other stories soon. But this opportunity was too good to pass up. I think I like it so far ^.^ Or at least, it could have turned out worse. Be looking out for the next chapter soon :D I've decided that this story proabably wont have tooooo many chapters. Perhaps somewhere between 5-8? Idk! We'll figure it out as I go! **

**Hehehe, reviews and flames welcome! Subscribe! Favorite! ANYTHING, JUST RESPOND! XD**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	2. Only Hope

**Lexi: So its the weekend now and I have time to update ^.^ Please don't be too angry bout the wait. Life is Difficult (Maddy!)**

**and I didn't have much time. Uhhh... I've decided to put this story as all songfics for chapters. Same plot, just based off my music. That's also ****why it took so long. Finding the right song takes a while... But I tried :D Have fun reading, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any lyrics/songs used in this story.**

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**00000000000000000000000**

_**Only Hope by: Mandy Moore**_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

I've been awake for the last twenty minutes. Waking up at 3 AM really sucks. Especially when you can't get back to sleep. He's stuck in my head. No matter what I look at, listen to, feel around me, all I can sense is him. Is this my conscious telling me I need to let him know what's going on?

I'm so confused by all of this. I thought I loved him. Then Riza took him away from me. Do I still feel the same way for him? I thought I could let it all go and just be his friend. I guess I was wrong...

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

I've never been much of a religious person. But, I feel as if this is the only hope that I have at winning him back. That is, if I still love him... My head is going to explode with all these thoughts bouncing around. Am I in denial? Or have I accepted that he will never be mine?

I sit up slowly and pull the covers off my body. The ground is cold against my flesh foot. I still get upset knowing I can't feel anything with my metal one. The floorboards creek as I walk across my room to the window. I pull the small blanket over my shoulders and sit on the window seat.

The stars are shining brighter than any night before. I make a wish as one falls out of the sky. Please let me figure out what I want.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

What plans do the fates have for me now?

There isn't much else I can do but hope. My life doesn't have much to keep my going...

Al and Winry are a happy ever after. Everyone else found their fairytale ending. Accept me. Is there a reason? Or does God just want to poke fun at the fact that I'm the only lonely one. All alone in this galaxy of stars. Big open spaces. Nothing to fill them in.

I walk back to the bed and lay down once more. Maybe I can sleep now.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

God must loathe me if he still won't let me sleep. What more can I do?! I've said all I can. And I have went through my options. If I admit I love him will I be able to rest?!

I love Roy Mustang! Yes, I finally admitted it. Denying the truth won't help me when it's 3:30 AM and I can't keep my eyes open, yet, I can't exactly close them.

No matter how many times I deny it. Even if Riza and him go through with this. As long as he ever existed... I know I will love him.

And I can't lose him over something as stupid as not telling him how I feel! Or at the very least letting him know what she's been doing behind his back.

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

I accept that whatever the outcome may be, Roy will always be in my life. I don't want to live if he's not there! He can take all I have to offer.

That would be the only way for me to be truelly happy. I need him with me!

And I need him to understand that I love him more than anyone else ever could... I would live for him, die for him, anything.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

Now that I have acknowledged all that I can go back to my land of unachievable dreams. I will worry about all of this when I wake.

Until then... it's only Roy and I in my fairytale clouds. He is mine and I am his. But dreams are usually only that, dreams. Not reachable, only something to hope for.

And I will hope for him everyday until I somehow get my dream come true.

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

**00000000000000000000000**

**Lexi: uhhhh wow writing tires me out. Sorry bout the crappy chapter but I just had a need to write and I didn't want it to be long. So a filler chapter is what I give you ^.^ **

**Build a bridge and get over it. I will get more into this story when school has a break for a while. **

**I plan on having each chapter be a different song, by a different artist/band, and focused on a different character. I have a few for Riza, Ed, and need some help with Roy. Any suggestion? Something bout a guy knowing his girl is cheating on him would be great! **

**How bout 5 new reviews? Thats all I am asking for in exchange for such a nice, long, high-quality chapter XD not really... Oh well ^.^**

**Peace out peeps! I got a social life to take care of :D**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	3. Use Your Love

**Lexi: I was in a musical mood so I started raping Youtube to find good songs. I came up with this one ^.^ Not sure how, just did. I have continuously listened to this songs for like hours. **

**Finally, I thought about the lyrics... and realized I could use it. Uhhh not sure how it took 3 chapters to write like one day in the story. Guess this story is not gonna be a short one. Yeah, I changed it. Now it's probably going to be longer. **

**As long as there is music in this world, I will write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any lyrics/songs used in this story.**

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**00000000000000000000000**

**Use Your Love: by Katy Perry**

_I know you know my boyfriend is out of town  
so have a drink, let's talk it over  
So many things I shouldn't be sayin now  
You know I like my boys a little bit older  
I just wanna use your love  
tonight, tonight, tonight. tonight, tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

Roy was out of town traveling on a quick mission he had just received after the rehearsal wedding. Leaving Riza to her self. And the man she invited to a hotel.

Havoc poured the champagne into two glasses and handed one to her. He knew this was wrong. But for some reasons he couldn't resist the temptation. He'd always wanted Riza for himself. It hurt to know that Riza didn't even love Roy.

Yes, Riza was only getting married to Roy for her reputation. Her family said they would abandon her if she didn't marry someone higher in ranks. But when her family had visited her at work they had instisted on it being Roy.

That's why she had fought so much for Roy over Ed. She didn't want to steal the one he loved from him. After all, that's what everyone was doing to her. Edward loved Roy so much more than she ever could. All of this put together made her feel overwhelming guilt. The boy had been through enough, now she had to deny him the one to whom his heart belonged to.

When she won the competition and got Roy for herself she was relieved. But felt terrible. She felt relief because she now held no other competetors. A part of her wished Ed had won, just so she wouldn't even have a chance to go through with this.

She cared too much about her family to back out. But that couldn't make her love someone she didn't. Riza had never even held the slightest attraction to Roy.

Riza had always had her heart reserved for Jean Havoc. He felt the same, but it still made him feel guilty meeting intimately with one of his best friend's fiance. Three nights before the wedding.

"Please help me," She begged him.

There was nothing she could do to stop the wedding and save Roy's feelings.

_All my girls are no where to be found  
they all split when I'm in trouble  
but I'll tell you all my secrets if you stick around  
the 'undercover-lovers' under the covers  
I just wanna use your love  
tonight, tonight, tonight. tonight, tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

Her friends had abandoned her in her time of need. As soon as she started telling them, they left. Nobody wanted to be involved in something this scandalicious. [A/N: got that word from my Sunday School teacher XD]

She told him all that was really going on. Havoc listened and didn't try to leave. He needed to help her, no matter what the consequences.

Even if there was the smallest chance of helping her out of this, he would try. Getting her have to not marry Roy, spare his best friend's feelings, and make sure her family didn't hate her would be hard to pull off.

But it wouldn't be impossible. Nothing was impossible if he was willing to sacrafice everything for her. And that might be just what it cost.

Everything for her.

_I just wanna use your love l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e  
I just wanna use your love l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e  
I just wanna use your love l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e_

"Well, there may be one thing to help Roy get over me. Or rather, a person," Riza said. They had just concocted most of the plan together.

"Who might that be?" Havoce asked, interested.

"Edward Elric. He's in love with Roy," she replied.

"Really?" he questioned, astonished, "How do you know?"

"When I was planning on how to marry him, I found out. I couldn't win his heart without scoping out the competition," she said quietly.

"I see. So you think he can help us?"

"Yeah. I don't think there's anyone who goes more perfectly with him," Riza smiled.

"We're going to get them over right before the end of the plan?"

Riza nodded, "I don't think he will be as hurt if someone is there to replace me. Roy will fall in love with him if all goes well."

_try to keep my head from spinning  
too much to drink - not making sense  
been a while since I've been with someone new  
but I can't stop the way I'm feeling_

"My head hurts from all these drinks," Riza said.

"Oh, how many did you have?"

"A few," she answered hesitantly.

Havoc got up and kissed Riza on the lips lovingly.

"It'll all turn out fine in the end," he whispered into her ear.

"I know, everything is just stressful right now,"

"It's okay, love. I'll help you get through this. Even if it costs me all I have."

"We'll get our happy ending," she said quietly.

"Exactly," Havoc replied.

_As you leave please would you just close the door  
now that our love affair is over  
you're exactly what I was looking for  
well go find a shoulder to cry upon_

"I need to leave soon. Roy will be home in a few hours."

"Make sure he doesn't suspect anything. If he does, eveything will be ruined."

"I know. If this works we'll all get what we love most."

"The first step is making Roy realize he feels for Ed. This will probably be the hardest part," Havoc said.

"He's going to deny anything having to do with being unfaithful. Roy won't want to believe that he might hold feelings for another person. Let alone of the same sex," Riza replied.

"Just leave it to me," Havoc smiled.

"Okay," Hawkeye responded.

"I suppose I should be going now," Riza said, "I'll see you in the morning."

She and Jean shared a quick kiss before she gathered her things and left.

_I just wanna use your love  
tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight - tonight!  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I just wanna use your love  
tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight - tonight!  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I just wanna use your love  
tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight - tonight!  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

Riza felt disgusted knowing what she just did. She didn't have a problem with kissing Havoc. It was only made hard because of the golden band on her left hand.

Even if she knew her intentions weren't bad, it still seemed like cheating to her.

Using both of them is what it felt like. She truelly loved them both. Just in different ways. Jean as a lover. Roy as a friend and brother.

_(You don't mean nothing at all to me  
You don't mean nothing at all to me  
You don't mean nothing at all to me  
You don't mean nothing at all to me  
You don't mean nothing at all_

"They aren't meaningless to me," Riza said to herself while driving back home.

"Roy and Havoc mean so much to me."

"Which is why I'm doing all this."

"For them."

_I think I'm done fuck'n singing this song  
I think I'm done fuck'n singing this song  
I think I'm done fuck'n singing this song  
I think I'm done fuck'n singing this song  
Singing this song, song, song song_

**00000000000000000000000**

**Lexi: Yesssss! Finally done writing that damn chapter!!!! That felt like pulling teeth. I was dragging through writing down what I was trying to say FOR THE SECOND TIME! so please forgive me. When I say second I mean that I already had it written.**

**But of course my internet is jank. I already had most of this written about 8 hours ago. I went to save it and- BAM! internet connection lost. I was like sitting there about to explode at the next person to piss me off ^.^ But I'm at my friend's house now and I needed to finish this chapter before I went crazy.**

**I really like this song BTW. I was going to make Riza a total cheating whore. But I changed it! Simply becuz I can... and I felt bad making her be mean.**

**Uhhhh so this story is gonna have to move up ratings soon... I might possibly have a lemon between Roy and Ed. If u don't like that kinda stuff, you can simply skip that chapter! I won't get pissed if you decide not to read it. **

**How bout 5 more reviews to the next chapter? I don't know if you even reached the other review goal... but I don't want to wait to update!**

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
